Zombie Attack
by Snakeshark196
Summary: In a remake of Hook, Line, and Screamer. Zombies have taken over the island and the remaining eight campers must fend them off until rescue arrives. Who will live and who will not. Or could all this just be a challenge by Chris. You'll have to read to find out. Co-written with LittleMissyGapPal. Rated T for some references to future blood scenes. This will be multi chapters.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Total Drama, it belongs to it's rightful owners. No profit is being made off this fic.**

**Co-written with LittleMissyGalPal (Whom has written most of this chapter). So remember to check out New Beginnings. **

**Takes place after Lindsay's elimination. It's a re-imagining of Hook, Line. and Screamer. **

* * *

Everything remained quiet as the sun began to set. At the moment, eight figures were seated around a small campfire, talking among themselves. Just an hour before, Lindsay had lost the previous challenge and was forced to leave Total Drama Island. It was most likely that she was back at Ontario right about now. As a treat for making it to the final eight, Chris had left the remaining contestants a packet of marshmallows to share. After all, it was either these marshmallows to eat tonight, or Chef's disgusting excuse of food.

"It's not like I really care, or anything, but doesn't this seem strange to you all?..." Heather asked.

"Shut up, Heather," some people said in unison. From the response, it was obvious that the majority of the contestants were still angry about Lindsay's elimination.  
"I'm sad that Lindsay's gone," Owen wailed, his mouth full of marshmallows.

DJ patted Owen's back as a sign of comfort. "Me too- Hey! Owen, did you eat all the marshmallows?!"

"... Maybe..." he admitted, cheeks turning pink.

"Naww, don't be embarrassed, Big-O!" Izzy cheered. "Izzy's going to tell some scary campfire stories to make you feel better!"

"Great... Can this day get any worse?..." Heather muttered.

* * *

As the sun could no longer be seen, the only remaining light was the growing campfire. Everyone remained in their places, listening to another of Izzy's crazy adventures. She was currently in the middle of her seventh story, and most people seemed to be frightened at this point.

"... And then Izzy and Jason were walking through the forest. Everything was fine until a scary clown came out of nowhere and started to rip Jason's stomach to shreds! The clown then smeared Jason's blood all over his face and began to eat his intestines! Izzy is lucky she made it alive. Yeah! It was really scary and soooo true!"

"Make her stop!" DJ cried for the umpteenth time. "I can't take it anymore! Her stories are scary!"

Duncan rolled his eyes at the sensitive Brickhouse. "Stop being such a crybaby."

"Yeah, Deej, the story was obviously fake," Gwen added. "There's no way a clown can rip someone's stomach to shreds so quickly."

DJ sniffled. "R-really... Are you sur-"

"Oh, come on!" Heather interrupted. "I, for one, am not going to stay here and bond with you freaks any longer! I need some beauty sleep in order to be prepared for tomorrow's lame-o challenge."

Just as Heather rose from her spot and made her way to the cabins, Chris and Chef appeared out of nowhere, bumping straight into her. As Heather fell to the ground, the two men didn't bother to help her, but instead continued to run to their destination: the Dock of Shame. Slowly, the other campers stood up from their spots and followed the duo. From the looks of it, Chris and Chef were terrified.

"Yo. What's wrong, guys?" Geoff asked as he approached Chef.

Instead of responding to Geoff, Chef let out an unusual high-pitched scream and dropped one of the many suitcases he was holding. He didn't bother to pick it up and boarded the boat of losers along with Chris. And without another word, the boat sped off, leaving the eight remaining campers puzzled about their actions.

"T-they looked scared," DJ pointed out, teeth chattering loudly.

Now paying attention to the suitcase on the ground, Gwen noticed that a newspaper had also been dropped beside it. As she picked up the newspaper and scanned through the front page, she wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her or not.

"_Deadly Invasion_," Gwen read aloud. "_While there has been no clear evidence of it before, a group of zombies seem to be evolving. The last place they had been spotted was at none other than a place called Camp Wawanakwa which is located on an island in Muskoka, Ontario. So far, everyone is grateful that there are no known individuals to be living on the island. If there were, then they would be in serious danger..."_

After finishing the rest of the article, Gwen looked up, only to notice that everyone bared different expressions. A few of the contestants seemed to believe that the newspaper was trustworthy, while others scoffed, not falling for the "trick". Heather was one of those people as she looked the most aggravated.

"Do they seriously expect us to fall for this?!" she snapped. "This is obviously another challenge and I'm not going to be part of it. We just finished today's challenge a few hours ago and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed!"

As soon as Heather stormed off and was out of sight, Izzy jumped, indirectly scaring DJ.

"Izzy likes a challenge!" she proclaimed, referring to herself in third person.

"For all we know, it could be a challenge," Leshawna agreed.

"Or it could be the real thing," Duncan added, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

As soon as he heard Duncan's response, DJ began to quiver and cowered behind the person nearest to him; Geoff. "Don't say that!"

"Lighten up, Deej," Gwen chuckled. "I'm pretty sure whatever it is, we can deal with it together."

"Yeah, so we can vote off that cow, Heather," Leshawna said, crossing her arms. Any thoughts about the Queen Bee usually made her stomach churn.

"Agreed," Gwen nodded. "Okay, I think we should devise a plan and stick together."

Now that Gwen mentioned the need to stick together, Geoff looked around him, now realising something peculiar.

"Wait… Where did Owen and Izzy go?"

"They ran into the woods as soon as Big-Booty started to blabber on about Heather," Duncan replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you go startin' with me!" she warned. In response, Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Wait, they ran into the woods?…" DJ panicked. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Why should I?!" Duncan asked as he elbowed Geoff. The Party Dude began to chuckle, not really understanding what Duncan had intentionally meant.

"Because you never know what's lurking in those woods late at night!" the Brickhouse cried.

Leshawna sighed. "Okay, you seriously need to chill."

"I-I can't help it," DJ defended. "I've always been afraid of the dark."

"Well then you better get unafraid, brother! If you don't get your act together, then you'll probably be the first one to go."

Instead of listening to Leshawna's words and allowing them to have a positive impact on DJ's behaviour, it only made him freak out even more. Gwen sighed. In all honesty, this conversation was beginning to run in circles.

"I think we should all go back to the campfire and devise a plan," she suggested.

Geoff cheered. "I'm with you, man!"

"Yeah, don't call me that…"

"Th… This better be a challenge…" DJ whined as he started to follow Gwen. Everyone, however, felt that it was best to ignore him this time. After all, no one didn't want to worry the Brickhouse any further because they knew they would have to suffer the consequences.

* * *

As Owen and Izzy continued wondering around the forest, they found that they were somehow lost. After trying many directions to get back to the camp, nothing really happened apart from the fact that they ended up walking in a big circle. Finally giving up, they came to a stop. Owen seemed frightened by the fact that they were lost, but Izzy seemed to think otherwise. She seemed to be contented about something else.

"Izzy still can't believe you ate all those marshmallows, Big-O! This reminds Izzy of an incident where her friend, Tommy, had this pimple on his stomach. Yeah! So Izzy tried to pop the pimple while singing 'Pop Goes the Weasel', because it's funny! And when the puss came out, it looked like-"

"Marshmallows?" Owen asked, relishing the thought of how he'd eaten them beforehand.

"Yeah, and it looked so cool! Oh my! It looks like we're alone…"

"You're right, we are alone… Why does that feel so strange?…" Owen asked.

"Maybe it's because the zombies are going to eat our brains?!" Izzy suggested, laughing at the thought afterwards.

Owen's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! The challen-"

Just before Owen could complete what he wanted to say, a rustling noise interrupted him. Turning around, the duo noticed that something was within the bushes, probably planning the perfect moment to attack them. And as the mysterious intruder leapt out from it's hiding spot, Owen instantly clutched himself onto Izzy, expecting the very worst.

* * *

**So who or what is in the bushes. Is it zombie. Is it possible that a real zombie plague has hit the island. Or is Heather right in it being a challenge. Find out next time. **

**Alive: Heather, Owen, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Leshawna**

**Dead: N/A**

**Remember to read New Beginning's by LittleMissyGalPal. Who I'd like to thank for helping co-write this. She is a fantastic writer. If you like Dunceny or Gwuncan she is your writer. **

**Anyway, until next time...**


End file.
